


Flower of Virginity

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Fic, F/M, Flash Fiction, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukushima is sure she wants to lose her virginity to America, who is her boyfriend. But how can that happen if he think she's a child? I mean, it's not like Fukushima Prefecture is hundreds if not thousands of years old, she's really more like a cute teenager who looks like how I want to look. See if the sex happens inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower of Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> Not intended to hurt anybody, just to be clear. Just meant to be funny. Also, I am aware there is a canon design for Fukushima Prefecture.

ukushima (also known as Hannah Honda) was dating America and it was getting terrible because he wouldn't have the sex with her. She knew she was a virgin and he was afraid of breaking her delicate blossom but even though she was a teenager she was a full grown woman.

She was lying on her couch reading Fifty Shades of Grey (AN: what lol I love those books) when her doorbell rang. She was thinking about how she'd like to be made love to like a beautiful meatloaf glistening with grease when she went to the door and found America standing there.

She tossed her snow blonde hair which was in a sparkly scrunchy and went down to her heels and was always shiny because she actually used conditioner unlike some people. She unknowingly unbuttoned the top of her fleece-star-printed jacket with the big sleeves (like a kimono) and her miniskirt was suede and stretched across her butt like spandex on a pair of melons.

It was America. His tight white t-shirt with Ayumi Hamasaki on it (AN:If you don't know who that is, gtf out of here, lol!) was almost seethrough and his skinny jeans were like plastic bags too full of hot dogs. He tossed his goldenrod-colored hair and looked at her through his cerulean eyes covered with black eyeliner. “Hey baby” he said pulling a condom out of his pocket “Wanna try my sausage?”

Finally he understood she was not a little girl! She screamed and started to cry saying “Yes yes yes!” So he swooped her up in his arms and started kissing her really really hard their lips mashing against each other's so much that they would make lip mash potatoes if they did it for too long.

His hands cupped her ass as he wrapped them around her waist and ran his fingers through her hair. “Oh my god baby you're so beautiful”

“I know” she gasped sensually.

He took her virginity then and there and they cuddled for days afterwards.

Japan freaked out and had a hemorrhage in his brain so that he almost died when he found out. Everyone laughed at his overreaction.


End file.
